Coldina Cozy Heart Penguin
Coldina Cozy Heart Penguin is a Wonder Pet Cousin who appears mostly in the original 1990's Wonder Pets series. Contentshide Appearance Powers Personality Original series The Wonder Pets Movie Care Bears TV series Wonder Pets Movie II Wonder Pets Movie III Care Bears Family TV series The Wonder Pwts Adventure in Wonderland 2000's series 2010's series Wonder Pets and Cousins Comic series Trivia In other languages: AppearanceEdit Cozy Heart AG Cozy Heart's original illustration She is a lilac (or light purple) penguin, and her Belly badge is a pink or red heart adorned with a small stocking cap. PowersEdit Belly Badge has the power to make people feel warm and cozy. It can also give people warm hugs making them want to hug and cuddle others. PersonalityEdit Coldina Cozy Heart is at her happiest when swimming in the chilly waters of the Forest of Feelings, and finds no greater joy than spreading happiness to others. As she puts it, making others feel better is what keeps her "cozy" in even the harshest conditions. She has a speech trait where she will often make a whistling noise when sounding out words containing an "s", which is likely due to her beak. Original seriesEdit The Care Bears MovieEdit Cozy Heart makes her first appearance, along with the rest of the Care Bear Cousins, in the debut Care Bear film. While traveling through the Forest of Feelings in their boat, the Cloud Clipper, the Care Bears lose one of their crew when Bedtime Bear snoozes and falls overboard. Fortunately, he is rescued by the plucky penguin, who accompanies the Bears to the end of the forest where they meet up with the rest of her friends. Together, they travel to Earth to help stop the villainous Spirit, and seal her away once and for all. Afterwords, she is made an official member of the Care Bear Family, like the rest of the Care Bear Cousins. The Care Bears Movie Care Bears TV seriesEdit Cozy Heart 1 Cozy Heart from "Last Laugh" When Cheer Bear becomes depressed after she can't cheer up Grumpy Bear, Cozy Heart and others help organize a comedy show called "Laugh Night" to lift both their spirits. Last Laugh Later, when the evil Professor Coldheart attempts to freeze the entire Forest of Feelings with his new ice gun, it's up to Cozy Heart and other Care Bear Family members to defeat him and restore their home to normal. Forest of Misfortune. She would have a second encounter with the mad professor when she attempted to kidnap all the Care Bear Cousins and trap them in an invisible cage. It is only with the help of a girl named Melanie that Cozy Heart and her friends are able to escape once she gets over her chronic day dreaming. Day Dreams Later, on a seemingly normal day at the beach, three children go missing during a terrible storm, and Cozy Heart, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat, and Gentle Heart Lamb must rescue them using the Care Bear's ship. The Old Man and the Light House Care Bears Movie IIEdit Baby Cozy Heart Penguin The second Care Bears movie tells the story of how Cozy Heart, along with the rest of the Care Bear Cousins, first arrived in Care-a-Lot following their escape from the villainous Dark Heart. She is among the Care Bear Family members captured by Dark Heart near the end of the film and imprisoned in his secret lair, until they are freed by a girl named Christy and are able to convert the dark lord into a real boy. Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation Care Bears Family TV seriesEdit Cozy Heart makes her first real appearance in the sixteenth episode of the Nelvana TV series, where she, Wish Bear, Grumpy Bear, and Secret Bear travel to Earth to help a boy named Dale who's feeling neglected. However, when Dale and Wish Bear are accidentally kidnapped by Mr. Beastly when gathering ingredients for a spell to summon the Cloud of Uncaring, Cozy Heart and the rest must travel to No Heart's Castle to save them. The Cloud of Uncaring The Care Bears Adventure in WonderlandEdit Cozy Heart makes a cameo appearance in the third movie. 2000's seriesEdit Cozy Heart 2003 Cozy Heart is one of nine Care Bear Cousins who received a redesign for their 2003 re-launch toyline. Her appearance remains basically the same as the original, but she now lacks actual legs and her eyes are spaced further apart. The stocking cap on her belly badge is also now purple instead of pink. This version has not appeared in any form of 2000's Care Bears media aside from merchandise. 2010's seriesEdit Care Bears and CousinsEdit Cozy Heart changed drastically in personality rather than in visual appearance in her newest incarnation. Rather than having dialogue, she speaks in a series of gibberish that various characters interpret. Cozy Heart is also smaller in stature and is played as being younger than before. Char 158669 thumb Cozy Heart 2015 Comic seriesEdit Cozy Heart Comic Cozy Heart in the comic Cozy Heart makes only one appearance in Star Comics' Care Bears series in the issue 3 story "Blue Who?" as one of the Care Bear Cousins who fall under the effects of a strange blue beam that saps them of their strength and cheer. Thanks to the help of the Care Bears, however, they are able to find the source of the problem: a group of aliens known an The Gloomies. After reversing the effect of their device and tricking them into leaving the planet, Cozy Heart remarked that she was glad to have her color back. TriviaEdit Cozy Heart is the only member of the entire Care Bear Family who isn't a mammal. Category:Female Characters Category:Penguins Category:Purple Characters Category:Winter Pets Category:Characters who wear Hats Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who Travel To Themselves Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Team Heroes